1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to automotive interior trim articles containing a panel-like structure constructed to be mounted in an automobile vehicle to form a part of the interior thereof, and in particular to automobile interior trim articles such as instrument panels, door panels, and glove compartment doors. The present invention further relates to a process for making is the aforementioned automotive interior trim articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive interior trim articles such as instrument panels, door panels, armrests, headrests, floor consoles, knee bolsters, and glove compartment doors conventionally have been constructed by applying a soft decorative covering over a rigid substrate mountable in an automobile vehicular body, with a cellular polyurethane padding interposed between the decorative covering and rigid substrate. A predetermined texture and color is usually provided to the decorative covering in an effort to simulate the appearance and feel of authentic leather.
The preparation of a self-supporting synthetic automotive interior trim article having a dual layer decorative covering is disclosed in international application WO 93/23237 to Recticel, and in particular at Example 2 thereof. In accordance with the method disclosed in WO 93/23237 for preparing this interior trim article, a solvent-dispersed polyurethane lacquer is initially applied to an open mold surface as an "in-mold paint", and then is dried by evaporating off the solvent. A "skin" prepared from a two-part polyurethane elastomer is thereafter formed on the surface of the dried in-mold paint by employing specialized nozzles and application systems. In practice, suitable spray nozzles and systems that can be employed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,028,006 and 5,071,683. Next, a polyurethane cellular foam layer is prepared by spraying a polyurethane reaction mixture against the polyurethane elastomer skin. Finally, a polyurethane or polyisocyanurate reaction mixture is applied against the opposing surface of the polyurethane cellular foam layer to obtain a rigid synthetic carrier.
The commercial merit of this related art dual layer covering containing the in-mold paint disclosed in WO 93/23237, and the process for making the same, is negligible, as evidenced by the current commercial activity of Recticel, the owner of WO 93/23237. Recticel does not utilize an in-mold solvent-based lacquer in its commercial activity. Recticel has even proscribed its customers from using its in-mold paint.
Further, the provision of the solvent-based lacquer as the in-mold paint plagues the preparatory method disclosed in WO 93/23237 with several complications and inefficiencies. For example, these lacquers contain large amounts of volatile organic compounds (VOCs). Due to the extremely flammable and explosive nature of VOCs, such lacquers are subject to strict governmental regulations. Compliance with these governmental regulations often requires additional and expensive equipment designed to ensure worker safety and to protect against environmental pollution. For example, manufacturing facilities equipped for handling such lacquers must include special spray equipment, separate and customized spraying zones, and air cleansing equipment. Workers must also dress in special protective and often bulky and cumbersome gear that is fire resistant and shields against exposure to noxious fumes.
A need therefore exists to provide a process for making a panel-like structure containing a multi-layered decorative covering in which the panel-like structure can be produced in a more efficient and cost effective manner, and in which the resulting panel-like structure has a high quality, leather-like appearance.